nentir_valefandomcom-20200213-history
Winterhaven
The Village of Winterhaven Built in the shelter of the Keep on the Shadowfell during Nerath's Height, this village stands as a feeble light at the edge of civilization. Details Population 950. Most villagers are farmers and herders who live outside the walls, and most are human. Government Ernest Padraig, the Lord of Winterhaven, is descended from the noble family that ruled the area under edict of the old empire. Defense The Winterhaven Regulars are a core group of ten soldiers who perform guard and police functions in and around the village. Padraig can muster a force of about fifty civilians, given a day's notice, to supplement this tiny force if the village is threatened. Inn and Tavern Wrafton's Inn serves as the public house for the region. Supplies Bairwin's Grand Shoppe, market square. Temple Sister Linora offers sacrifices to the entire pantheon when called on to do so, but she is a devotee of Avandra and most villagers offer their prayers to the god of luck. Locations Outer Gate and Walls Open by day, closed and barred at night, the outer gate is policed by two guards regardless of the hour. They nod amiably to locals, and point travelers (whom they assume to be traders) to Wrafton’s Inn. Winterhaven’s walls have a narrow parapet extending around the inside edge. Wrafton's Inn This spacious inn and tavern serves as the public house for the region. Like alehouses everywhere, Wrafton’s Inn offers beer, wine, and, on occasion, spirits. Meals are served for those with the coin, and beds for travelers are available. A crowd of villagers gathers each night to drink, gossip, sing, and play games of chance. In addition to village residents, any travelers passing through Winterhaven are found here. Wrafton’s owner and proprietor is a female human named Salvana Wrafton. She employs several waiters, waitresses, and cooks. Salvana is friendly and open, quick with a smile and a warm welcome. Market Square Every other day or so, carts and wagons gather in the square and offer goods to the people of Winterhaven. Once each week, the official Market Day acts as a siren’s song, calling most of the villagers to shop and socialize in the square. Farmers sell produce, hunters hawk smoked meats, villagers sell crafts, and sometimes a trader from the east sells implements or costly goods. Stables On market days these stables are filled with mounts and other beasts of burden used by sellers to haul wares. Travelers can stable their mounts here for 2 sp per day. Smithy A dwarf named Thair Coalstriker owns the village smithy. Adventurers can purchase a variety of mundane wares here, including spikes, weapons, heavy armor, and so on. Simple weapons are readily available, but military weapons require one day to complete, and superior weapons require a week of work. Valthrun's Tower This five-story structure is the highest building in Winterhaven. The tower is rumored to be over 300 years old, and Valthrun the Prescient is its most recent resident. Bairwin's Grand Shoppe Bairwin Wildarson traveled the world, or so he claims, before setting up shop in Winterhaven ten years ago. He has a variety of items available for sale, including potions of healing. Warrior Guild Winterhaven villagers can join the Warrior Guild and train, once per week, in basic sword and shield skills. The guild trains in Market Square on days when the market is not open. Some citizens earn militia pay (a few silver pieces per year) by training at least once per month and being on call for emergencies. Rond Kelfem, captain of the Winterhaven Regulars, also oversees the Warrior Guild. He can be found here, in the barracks, or on guard duty, depending on the time of day. Tenements The large tenement structure features apartments for the village residents who don’t own farms or who work in the businesses within the walls. Several families also live in the homes (buildings labeled H) on the west side of the village. Most of the villagers who live outside the walls are farmers and crafters who bring their wares to the Market Square to sell or trade. Temple This large stone structure is the village temple. Of the several deities worshiped by locals, Avandra, goddess of luck and change, is the most prominent. The temple priest, Sister Linora, runs services in the temple three times per week, but otherwise she is not often present. She prefers to travel among the homes outside the walls, dispensing care to villagers and animals and helping with various farm projects. Winterhaven has a graveyard for which Sister Linora serves as caretaker. The graveyard is located a short distance south of the walled town. Inner Gate This gate is closed and guarded by two Winterhaven guards during the daytime. They sternly regard anyone who approaches and question all who wish to visit Lord Padraig in his manor without an appointment. Winterhaven Siege Supplies Though it hasn’t happened in a couple of years, on occasion Winterhaven comes under attack from bands of goblins, kobolds, or even gnolls. When such an event happens, the villagers seek refuge inside the walled keep and subsist on the supplies of water, flour, and other basic foodstuffs stored here. Winterhaven Barracks This military-style barracks is home to Winterhaven’s ten professional guards, the Regulars. Manor House The manor house where Lord Padraig, his wife, and their four sons lived is a beautiful example of stone architecture in a village otherwise composed of thatch and wood. Erban has claimed it as his own.Category:Winterhaven Category:Nentir Vale